Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $138\%$
Solution: $138$ percent = $138$ per cent = $138$ per hundred $138\% = \dfrac{138}{100}$ $\hphantom{138\%} = 1.38$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.